


So In Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth loves Roman more.





	So In Love

They’re sitting in the dining room, at the table. Dean’s refusing to look at him. Seth feels the weight of his words hang in the air, heavy and cumbersome. Slowly, Dean tugs the ring Seth had given him off of his finger and sets it down in front of Seth.

It gleams brightly in the patch of sunlight spilling in from the window. Dean still refuses to look at him. The silence stretches on between them.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Seth says, breaking the silence. 

“It’s not really a surprise. The only surprise is that we lasted as long as we did. I always knew you’d go back to him the second he wanted you back. Because why would you pick me over him? I wouldn’t if I were you.” Dean says, ignoring Seth.

“Dean, I do love you, but…” Seth trails off, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

“You love him more.” Dean finishes for him.

Seth sighs heavily, but he doesn’t deny it.

Dean gets to his feet. He looks at Seth and Seth can see the pain and heartache in Dean’s eyes.

“Have a good life, Seth.” Dean turns and walks to the door, where his bags are waiting for him. 

Seth wants to call him back, wants to tell him that they can make this work, wants to tell Dean that he loves him more than Roman, but the words get caught in his throat and Dean’s gone before they get unstuck.

He sits down at the table, staring down at the ring he had given Dean. He can’t tell if he’s made a mistake or not.


End file.
